The overall objective of the project is to evaluate the reliability of the C1300 murine neuroblastoma system as a screening model for new approaches in the treatment of childhood human neuroblastoma. The goals are (a) to complete the evaluation (different schedules) of anti-tumor agents, (b) to determine the toxicity in A/J mice and subsequently the response of the murine tumor to single agents (three different schedules) and selected combinations of cancer chemotherapy drugs, (c) to develop a basic understanding of the animals host immunologic system after challenge with the murine tumor, and (d) to correlate anti-tumor activity in the murine system with the effects of cancer chemotherapy activity in children with stage IV neuroblastoma.